1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, and more particularly to a plug and play network system, plug and play network monitoring system and its control method integrating dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) and universal plug and play protocol (UPNP protocol).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, security surveillance systems become necessary equipment in each building, private houses, departments and factories. A conventional digital video recorder (DVR) system has restricted functions, and each monitor must be connected to the DVR through a cable to cause inconvenience on wire arrangement. The foregoing manner may be spent with lots of labor force costs and time. Due to the foregoing problem, the DVR system may not be matched with era trend and is gradually replaced with a network video recorder (NVR) system.
The conventional NVR can connect IP cameras at different locations of the building with the NVR through hubs to simplify wire arrangement. However, the user or mechanist still needs to configure domains of each IP camera such that the IP camera is the same as the domain where the NVR is located. Therefore, the conventional NVR still needs to consume much labor force costs and time to configure the domain of each IP camera. In addition, the user or mechanists needs certain network equipment knowledge to perform installation work and the required technical threshold is extremely high. Developing a kind of NVR without complicated configuration procedure and high technical threshold becomes an important issue of the invention.